Desperate To Forget
by HollyBolly-x
Summary: OneShot - Set after 'Solace'. What if Kirsty had gone up and seen the dead body of Paolo Fisher? Please read and review.


A/N: Just a random one shot. The idea came to me after watching the latest episode of The Bill. What if Kirsty had gone up and seen the dead body of Paolo Fisher.

_Leon's POV _

I couldn't breath. The sight of the lifeless child I had just seen had sent me into complete shock. I couldn't understand how someone could do that to a child never mind their own. I made my way down the stairs to see Kirsty still trying to revive Dom Fisher. I was shaking and felt like I could pass out at any second. I sat down on the stairs. Kirsty asked me if Paolo was ok. I couldn't speak. "Is he dead?" she asked. I nodded. She got up and tried to get past me to go upstairs. I tried to stop her. "No, don't." I managed to say. "Get off me," she said. I didn't want her to see it. She pushed past me and went upstairs. I looked at her with pleading eyes but she still went up.

_Kirsty's POV_

When I saw Dom Fisher hanging there my throat went tight. He'd hung himself. Leon and I eventually got him down but he wasn't breathing. I began trying to revive him. I told Leon to go and find Paolo. A while later he came down silently and sat on the step. I asked him if Paolo was ok. He didn't reply. I knew something was up. I asked him if he was dead. He nodded. I stopped trying to revive Dom. I got up and tried to get upstairs but Leon stopped me. "Don't" he pleaded. I had to go up. He grabbed my arm. I pulled away quickly. I told him to get off. I pushed past him again and started walking upstairs. I looked back at Leon. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I had too. I walked into the Paolo's room. He was lying on his side wrapped up in the duvet. I went over to him and rolled him onto his back. I screamed. His eyes were wide open.

_Leon's POV_

I watched her go up. I wished that she hadn't and that she wouldn't have to see Paolo. I heard her scream. I got up and ran upstairs. I saw her come out of the room with tears streaming down her face. I looked at her before pulling her into my arms. She sobbed silently into my chest. I guided her downstairs whilst she was still in my arms. We sat down on the bottom step. I began stroking her hair in attempt to try and calm her down. A tear came out of my eye. I quickly wiped it. I heard sirens. Police came busting into the place followed by paramedics. I helped Kirsty up and we went outside. Mel came running up to us to see if we were alright. Kirsty had stopped crying now. Callum came out and checked on us too. We went back to the station and got changed out of uniform and into our own clothes then went to the pub.

_Kirsty's POV_

My limbs went numb. I couldn't believe what I had seen. I wished so much that I had listened to Leon and not gone up those stairs. Silent tears came pouring down my face. I went back onto the landing to see Leon looking at me. He pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest. He guided me downstairs and we sat on the bottom step. He stroked my hair. A while later once I had stopped crying and could move again we went back to the station. We went to the pub and had some large glasses of beer and wine. After everyone had left I ordered some shots. We downed them with no problem. The more we had the more the pain went away. As I downed another one he started talking about what he had seen in the house. He said about how Dom fed Paolo, washed him, read him a story and then suffocated him. He said he could smell the shampoo and he saw Paolo's clothes folded up. I asked him to stop. I couldn't take it. I had tried to drink away the pain and as he started talking about it all that pain came flooding back.

_Leon's POV_

The more we drank the more the pain went away. I closed my eyes and saw flashbacks at the house. I could smell the shampoo. See Paolo's clothes folded up. She asked me to stop. I did. I didn't want to upset her again. I asked if she wanted to go. We went outside and sat on the wall. I looked up at her and she put her arm around me. We stayed like this for abit. I looked up at her again. I moved my lips onto hers. I pulled away.

_Kirsty's POV_

He pulled away. I liked the feel of his lips on mine so I kissed him back again. He pulled back again and signalled and on-coming taxi to stop. We got in and went back to his flat.

_Leon's POV_

The following morning I woke. I opened my eyes and saw Kirsty peacefully sleeping in my arms. I smiled then all yesterdays events came pouring back. I tried to forget those memories. I kissed the top of her head which caused her to stir. She woke.

_Kirsty's POV_

I was asleep. I tried not to dream last night as I was scared as to where those dreams would take me. I stirred when I felt someone's lips on the top of my head. I opened my eyes and saw Leon. "Morning" he said. I said morning back. "You sleep ok?" he asked. "Abit, I didn't want to fall to asleep incase everything come back to me." He kissed my forehead and I rested my head back on his chest. "What time is it?" I asked. "5am" he replied. Our shift didn't start until 8:30 so we could have another couple of hours sleep. I yawned. "Go back to sleep." He said. "I'm ok," I lied. I was too scared to go back to sleep. "Don't worry, I will be right here I promise." I smiled weakly at him and closed my eyes.

_Leon's POV_

I tried to put on a brave face for her. I wasn't sure if it was convincing. I decided to try and get abit more sleep. I was surprised I didn't have a hangover after the amount of alcohol we had drunk last night. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I tried once more to forget the pain that surrounded Kirsty and I.

Please Review x


End file.
